


Browsing Pleasure

by Victor2K



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Internet, Multi, Orgy, Other, Sex, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demone, as Dominique Destine(y), became a sexaholic and decided to use the web as a way to find pleasure. When she meet a group of people that share the same sexual desire as hers, anything can happen... and it did!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Browsing Pleasure

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any of the characters on this story, save if they are original characters (OC). They belong to their creators, producers, broadcasters, publishers and distributors,  
as the works they come from or inspired in way the story written below.  
I do not have any financial gain through this written piece nor I intend to cash on it. This content is mostly to be seen as a parody work with adult content. I repeat, a parody.  
With adult content. Because of that, people under the authorized age to see erotic material wherever they live aren't allowed to read this story.  
Anyone else who bears something against the content, characters or anything else must also look somewhere else to be.  
If you are fit to read this story and contribute with something, feel free to do so.  
Thanks and now, enjoy this work as much as I did writing.

 

Kind of sex shown in this fic: M/F, M/F/F, F/F/F, M/F/F/F, oral, anal, orgy, toy, bukkake

Well, a new piece of work made by me. Seem I am a bit busy with writing so I decided to explore the Gargoyle world, using Dominique, the human “version” of Demona. She is so hot that it needed a fic all by herself. Enjoy the fic and get some fun

 

Gargoyles – Browsing Pleasure  
By Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)  
* - denotes thought

Internet can be useful for everything, since research to buying stuff, and even for meeting your dearest fellow. And, of course, for finding partners for the best pleasures of life, the biggest of these pleasures being sex. For this last one, we can find a woman who is really interested in it. Her name: Dominique Destiny.

Dominique didn’t even remember that the woman who was the “human disguise” of a well-feared gargoyle, Demona. She was now a full woman, without any way of getting back to her half-rock version, due to her researches in the most expensive labs and her courting of the most incredible scientists she could meet during this journey. And now she could enjoy all the human feelings, as humans can do, without the “gargoyle” sense. But the thing that she most had in mind was only one: sexual pleasure.

Demona, well…Dominique turned herself into a sexaholic, trying to achieve and obtain pleasure and joy from sex of all kinds, including a leaning towards bisexuality. Since humans were so attractive, she even forgot her hatred for them just to have fun with all the men and women she found attractive for it. And that redhead wasn’t a bad thing at all. She was hot as she could be, while going for a more business woman style. This of course made people drool on the floor…

Now she entered into the world of personal online meetings in the Internet. Dominique found a website called “Personal Sexmates”, an online discrete service which she could put her profile on the site and find people to talk to, share fantasies and even bookmark sexual encounters by the net. For her, it was a good way to find people who could be even more attractive for her. Of course she was inside “PS” trying to find someone but it couldn’t find anyone who could fit her.  
“All these profiles are nothing worthy of my interest. Better check out the chat room” she said, redeploying her efforts to the site’s chat room, where a lot of people were talking various subjects, from the most innocent to the naughtiest and most outrageous.  
“It seems really interesting here. I need to check this thing more often” Dominique said to herself as she logged into the room in which there was a nickname called “DDestiny”, and soon enough started to chat. Minutes after beginning her talking, she found herself chatting with “Lil_Goodie”

“Seems you are a newcomer here?” Lil_Goodie asked  
“Yes. I never been into the room, was busy studying the profiles” Dominique answered  
“I quit browsing the profiles. I prefer the chat room, it’s better and more suitable to find anyone” Lil_Goodie said.  
“For me it seems friendly” the redhead adds.  
“Ahem…so, why don’t you describe yourself for me”, her chat mate asked.  
“I am redhead, average height, fit body, I work in a major industry, like Celtic and Witchcraft things, and of course some sex. By the way, I am a woman” Dominique described herself, trying to thinking on how her partner looked like  
“Hmm…I have a turn-on for redhead girls. So yummy” Lil_Goodie types  
“How about you? Are you a man or a woman?”  
“I am a woman, a brunette; I have long hair, large breasts and a fine ass. I work in an art gallery and I am an art researcher. I like to travel, collect things, workout, and…what else…hmmm…ah yes, sex!”  
“Art…seems interesting…So, from where are you from?” Dominique said, her interest in Lil_Goodie was growing fast.  
“New York. Yourself?”  
“New York? Really? That’s amazing; I am from New York too!”  
“So we are city fellows, huh? Who wonders if we aren’t so close to each other?” Lil_Goodie said, amazed that she and Dominique were both living in the Big Apple.  
“Maybe. So, tell me, which side do you lean towards most?” The redhead woman asked  
“I don’t know, prolly a bi. I have had sex with men, women and even transvestites. You can’t believe what a shemale can do with ‘her’ wiener” Lil_Goodie explained, leaving Dominique, or DDestiny even more attracted by her and intrigued. “And how about you?”  
“Well, I am the usual bi. Girls or boys, I have no declared taste.”  
“You are the regular one; even better…Do you have any other eccentric things, like fetishes or something?” Lil_Goodie asked to Dominique  
“I am not too much into fetishes. Well, unless you mean for orgies and doing in front of other people sometimes. A little sado-maso and bondage too, but I am not too much of a fan of it, I must say.”  
“Wow…an exhibitionist! Cool, I am an exhibitionist too…of course I can also do the voyeur thing, but I like to do in front of others. Well, orgies are what everybody here tries to find!”  
Both giggle  
“Eh well, but now I need unfortunately to go, have some job to do. After I leave, I have to tell you my name is Alicia, and yours?”  
“Hmm..Alicia…great name, I am Dominique”  
“Nice to meet you Dominique, your name is so sexy…I have put you on my private chat list, so we can talk later, ok? Bye Dominique.”  
“Bye Alicia” Dominique says before Alicia leaves the room. The chat was so good that even her panties went wet and she needed to finger herself.  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Alicia…”

In the next days, Alicia and Dominique went online as much as possible, very much being buddies, chatting and chatting all day long, from usual day-to-day subjects to hardcore ones. Both enjoyed good times together, talking nasty stuff and revealing all their sexual escapades, trying to outdo each other. The girls even praised each other’s bodies when they exchanged photos. Dominique even abandoned profile searching, so pleased to meet someone sharing her taste as Alicia was. Then, on a Wednesday, Dominique entered in the chat and found Alicia had left a message for her.  
“Dominique, I want to meet you! How about Friday, around 10 at Sanctuary? I’ll be with my friends. Answer me. Luv, Alicia”  
The redhead was pleased to see the message and answered it in the same second she saw it. Finally she would meet her lovely friend, and her friends.

Friday night and Dominique went to the Sanctuary, dressing in a black top and a short skirt, and carrying a purse with “lil’goodies for her Lil’Goodie”. The former gargoyle entered the place, it was a club, only that it was more casual and with a lot of tables and couches where people were talking. She walked inside the place, feeling the atmosphere till some voice came out.  
“Dominique! Here”  
She turned back and saw a pony tailed brunette standing up in front a table with about 5 other people, and waving to her. She was wearing a blue shirt, jeans  
“Oh, Alicia!”  
The redhead went to the table and complimented the woman with a sealed lip kiss.  
“Wow, you look better than in that photos” Alicia praised.  
“Thanks” Dominique blushed “You are also better than on the Internet”  
“Thanks, you too. So why don’t you take a sit and chat with us. These are Paula, Roger, José, Dana and Mariah. Guys, this is Dominique”  
Dominique cheered them, as she sat with them at the table and started to talk.  
“So…these are also friends from the chat room?” The redhead asked.  
“No, no. Paula and José work with me at the art gallery. Roger, Dana and Mariah are people I met in the Personal Sexmates”, the brunette explained “Well, I can see you are stunned to see us in a regular place, people at PS usually meet each other at motels, sex clubs and fetish houses, but I prefer a more friendly environment…I want also to get friends, not only sexual mates.”  
“Hmm…I see” Dominique said, taking a drink.

After a couple hours, Dominique was pretty much cozy with Alicia and her friends, flirting with the boys and the girls. Roger didn’t stop to say nice things about her body and how sexy she was. And Mariah was shocked to listen to how nasty the things that Dominique and Alicia talked at the chat room were. It was really a good chat, but they were eager to enjoy more of themselves.  
“People, Dominique and I have to go. If you can, go at my place, maybe something might be happening” Alicia said, grinning at the people, then pulling Dominique up and leaving.  
“Nice to meet you guys!” The redhead woman said, waving to them and leaving as they returned her compliment.  
“So, do you like them?” Alicia asked.  
“They seem so nice, and if I may say so, so hot. And what was that you said about something happening at your place?” Dominique said, raised a brow  
“Come with me and you can check it out” The brunette said, then kissed Dominique with lust. She loved the move that her mate did and kissed her back, and then both went on for a minute or two French kissing.  
After kissing, they walked for a while till the couple reached to Alicia’s building, a pretty nice place at Tribeca.  
“Wanna come in?” Dominique asked, talking closer to Alicia  
“Would be lovely to…but remember that this is my house” Alicia said, touching the redhead woman’s shoulders  
“So what?”  
“Well, is that I should be the one who invites people to go upstairs” Alicia said, smiling and touching Dominique’s chin.  
“So, why don’t you invite me to go” The redhead grinned.  
“If you want to” The other woman smiled as they got inside the building and gone into the elevator, while inside there the girl-couple made out naughtily. Then they reached to the 11th floor, where was Alicia’s apartment, the 1106. She opened the door and entered with Dominique.  
“Wow…nice place, better than mine I’d say”, Dominique was surprised at the place, a big apartment with a cozy aesthetic and atmosphere.  
“I bought this place last year. Nice place, good cost and the better thing is that’s the perfect place for me and my PS buddies to meet” Alicia says, opening a wine bottle and pouring in a glass “Want something to drink?” she asked eagerly.  
“Nothing too hard. I have the feeling I drunk too much at the club” Dominique said, sitting herself in a couch. Alicia then offered a glass of a green and good smelling drink  
“It’s an African drink, made with fruits. It’s aphrodisiac.”  
“Aphrodisiac?” Dominique asked while drinking “Even better! It will keep me awake for the action!”  
Dominique took a hard look at the apartment as Alicia walked inside her room to, in her words, get more “comfortable”. It was a nice place, very big, with pictures of sexy men and women in the nude. *Just looking at this place gets me so aroused* She thinks, putting her right hand near her crotch. Dominique was feeling impatient with what she could get in this visit. Her mind was full with the most crazy and nasty ideas.

“So, how do I look?” Alicia asked as Dominique turned and saw her dressed in a kind of white night gown, with a beige bra and panties underneath. For Dominique it was so amazing, but not so as she notices that it was another girl with her: a petite dark blonde one, with a petite body and firm thighs, athletic and wearing a black combination.  
“Y-You look great Alicia! But tell me, who’s this girl near you?”  
“Oh thanks…well, sorry for not telling it before: this is Erica, my roommate”  
“You never told me that you had a roommate” The redhead asked puzzled with the situation.  
“Yeah, sorry about that…well, Erica was traveling when we met, so I never had time to talk about her, and she only came back from Europe last morning. But don’t worry, she is into the business too” Alicia explained.  
“Hi, Dominique. Alicia told me everything about you…now I know why she picked you; you seem as pretty as she told me” Erica said, a bit shy with that moment.  
“Oh thanks Erica. You look pretty fine for me too” Dominique stated, eyeing both beauties  
“Well, why don’t you take off your clothes? I want to see your undies” The brunette asked  
Dominique “obeyed” and removed her clothing, only leaving an inviting red bra with thong. Erica licked her lips as seeing the woman in front of her. Alicia eyed her chat mate in almost nude state in front of her.  
“Not bad. I always wanted a pair of underwear like that” Erica said  
“Thanks” Dominique thanked trying to know what was coming next. Erica and Alicia walked to her and started to touch and fondle her body. Her breasts, face, butt, thighs…the redhead moaned with every touch of this female duo. Alicia then kissed Dominique passionately, while Erica was kissing the back of her neck. The two tongues wrestled against each other, in a dance that would please anyone who watched it. During that, Erica licked her neck and back, removing Dominique’s bra with her hands  
With Dominique’s breasts free, the dark blonde girl removed her own bra, so as Alicia, and the three women were showing their boobs to everyone. Alicia made Dominique sit as she started the lick her partner’s tits. Dominique liked to see Alicia’s mouth attending to her luscious nipples, licking and sucking it, making her get pretty very wet, even more lubed than before. The redhead reached her hand down her crotch and started to touch herself through her drenched panties. Erica was watching it all nearside, fully naked and doing herself as well, showing her patch of hair up her cunt.  
“Hmm…uhmmm” Dominique enjoyed as Alicia licked her boobs, one at each. Her mind was traveling to many pleasure visions as she thought what would come next. Alicia then abruptly dropped the tit-sucking and said  
“Hmm…seem you are really wet, and looking Erica, she is ready as well. Ok, let’s make it even!”  
She then removed her own underwear, showing her shaved vagina to Dominique. Dominique smiled wickedly as Alicia removed the redhead’s panties to see it, she had taken care to decorate her hair well.  
“Believe me or not, I never saw in all my life someone with red hair down there” The brunette commented.  
“Never? Well, there’s a first time for everything. Now you will see that redheads have more fun!” joked Dominique.  
Alicia smiled and put her head into Dominique’s crotch, now eating her pussy. Her tongue started to travel along the whole of her vaginal lips and clitoris. The redhead burst in pleasure and moans as her partner delighted herself with her slit.  
“Ohh…lick…eat me…Alicia”  
Dominique said, but it was interrupted by Erica, who climbed into her and positioned Dominique’s body so she could sit in the redhead’s mouth  
“I believe I should get some treat huh?” The other girl said, and the redhead then went to eating the young one. Suddenly the three went into a tongue and juice-drinking party.  
“Hm…Dominique, you have an awesome cunt, girl, so tasty!”  
“Thanks…uh…lick my pussy Alicia!”  
“Ahh…lick me Dominique, take me, I’m yours!”  
Dominique went on pleasure moaning and loving Alicia’s interventions in her cunt, licking, sucking and teasing it with her tongue. As well as Erica, who loved Dominique’s tongue darting her tongue tip into her love box.  
After some good minutes of lesbian sex, Alicia withdrew from Dominique’s pussy.  
“Why you did that?” The redhead asked, stopping to lick Erica too.  
“I think we should change positions. I mean, I want to see how you eat cunt, its only fair”, The brunette answered. Then she lay in the couch, as Dominique went to work on her pussy and Alicia sat on her face. And they started it again.  
“OHHHHHHHHHHH….eat my pussy…ahhh!”  
This was the most heard sentence in that apartment that time. Erica was now enjoying her roommate’s mouth pleasing her genitals, feeling the tongue going to her clit. In her time, it was now Dominique who were pleasing Alicia with her mouth, tasting her online lover’s pussy with lust and joy. * Those girls had inviting pussies, why I didn’t have into that chat room before * She thought  
After another couple of minutes, they changed positions again: now it was Erica eating Dominique and Dominique doing again Alicia. It seemed that those three wouldn’t ever stop to fuck, because, well they were enjoying it  
“Ohh….Erica, eat me…lick my cunny…ohh  
“Ahh…Dominique, you’re awesome”  
“Alicia…damn…ohhh”

After one hour and half of sex, the door of Alicia’s apartment opens and suddenly interrupts what they were doing. They looked surprised as Paula, José, Roger, Mariah and Dana entered there, along with another man and a woman.  
“You took long to come up” Alicia commented  
“Sorry, we were waiting for Lucien and Janine. They appeared only when we left Sanctuary, and Ryan and Daley picked them in the hotel” Dana explained  
“Lucien? Janine?” The naked brunette asked  
“Oh, I’d told about them. They are that Dutch couple I told ya last week. I promised them to come here and present them to you” Roger said  
“Oh. Nice to meet you Janine and Lucien…as you see, this is Dominique and Erica, and we were…”  
“Having some lesbo fun, huh?” Mariah pointed  
“And before us you come? That’s a shame!” José joked  
“So, why you all don’t join the fun?” Dominique seductively asked, smiling wickedly.  
The people smiled and then removed all their clothes, getting naked as well. Alicia moved the furniture away, so they could have as much space as possible, and Dominique took out from her bag some dildoes. Strap-ons and a can of anal lube “just for caution” she said, laughing. The people smiled to see how Dominique’s body was nice and naughty naked.

Alicia was the first one and went into arms of José, kissing him and licking his body till reaching his groin, where she started to lick the head of his dick. José was a tall Latino type, with a 7-inch cock, now hard as hell waiting for some pussy to knock. Everybody watched as the brunette swallowed his prick all into her mouth, sucking it like a real pro. The scene was intensely arousing.  
“Want to come?” Mariah asked to Dominique as the redhead was put on the floor and her legs spread apart. She got a pink dildo from the bag and licked it, teasing Dominique even more. Mariah, a nice Ebony girl with huge breasts, went to stick the device inside Dominique’s cunt, making Dominique gasp. Mariah then started to fuck her, using her hands to ram the dildo inside her. Roger snuck up behind Mariah and started to doggy-fuck her, then the three became in a hot threesome.  
Erica was grabbed for Dana and Paula, who both sported strap-ons. They put Erica on all fours and started to fuck her madly: Dana had her fake cock sucked by Erica, and Paula was fucking her pussy;  
“Ahhhhhh….fuck me…oh yes…”  
“Hmm….”

Janine in her instance was gangbanged by Lucien, Daley and Ryan. Ryan was getting a nice and naughty blowjob from Janine, as Lucien was doing her pussy and Daley ramming her butt hole. The dark-haired foreigner loved to be fucked by more than 1 man, feeling pleased at each moan from being pumped by two big 7.5 inch dicks like Lucien and Daley.  
Soon the apartment turned itself into an orgy house: with José putting his entire dick inside Alicia’s wet pussy. She loved every thrust of José going into her body; she was moaning and groaning of pleasure loving that cock.  
“Your pussy is delicious, Alicia. God, I wanted to do it with you for ages” José said, in his particular Latin accent.  
“Oh…you are soo good...Ah…fuck me…ohh…” Alicia said between moans.  
Not so far, near the windows, Dominique was getting a treat from Mariah, having her cunt fucked by a dildo and also her clit licked by the woman, while Mariah was of course pumped by Roger’s prick. It was really pleasing for Dominique, and even more for Mariah, who was squealing by the fucking of her male mate. Roger was giving a hard banging into Mariah’s cunt.  
“Ohh…ohh…” Dominique moaned.  
“Mariah, you are a good fuck, damn…”  
“Ohh…Roger…ahhh”  
Janine was now giving blow and hand jobs to Lucien and Ryan as she was sat on the couch riding Daley’s prick. The foreign girl wanted a piece from both men’s cocks going into her mouth, as she was getting warmed for another gang bang round…but Ryan left her to come to where Erica, Dana and Paula were, still banging with strapons.  
“Can I join in?” Ryan asked to Paula, who wickedly smiled and brought him into the crew.  
She removed her fake cock and made Ryan sit, then Paula sat her butt on his crotch, with his dick penetrating her pulsating butt hole, as she offered Erica her pussy to eat. Dana moved to backside of Erica, about to do her now.  
“Ohh…Fuck my ass…oohhh” Paula moaned. Erica was now with her tongue at the ass fucked woman’s pussy, licking all over of it, while Dana was banging her cunt.

The fucktime was still on and lots of moans and orgasms could be heard from Alicia’s apartment. Several position changes were made and the men and women were still eager to fuck and cum: Alicia and José joined the 3-some made with Mariah, Roger and Dominique. Roger and José were pounding Dominique hard, with Roger getting a hot blow job from the redhead and the Latin guy pumping her inviting butt hole. Alicia and Mariah surrendered to an inviting sixty-nine, licking each other’s pussies with lust.  
Janine was too busy introducing the other ones some new pleasing tricks. People got amazed when she picked out Lucien and started to lick and fondle his ass.  
Lucien went crazy as his companion was stimulating his rectum with hands and tongue. In truth he got some nice experiences with role-inversion, like he was getting the “female” role and the girl the “male” one, and also had crazy stuff with men, so it could be said he was a kind of an experimenting bisexual. Everybody in the room was astonished when Janine picked out a strapon and laid Lucien on all fours and started to fuck him madly. Lucien was moaning like a true girl at every thrust of the fake dick.  
But everybody stopped watching it as everybody wanted to get back into the orgy. Erica and Mariah were now into a threesome thing with José, where the girl couple was taking turns on sucking his dick. José smiled to see the girls getting his thing into their throats like champions. After that, the Latin man had his cock ridden by Erica, as he was eating Mariah’s juicy cunt, and both women kissing each other.

Ryan grabbed Dominique, and with Daley and Roger, did a four way nicely with the redhead. She was in all fours, sucking Daley’s prick as Roger and Ryan were pumping her sex orifices. The men trio took turns on doing the redhead woman, who loved those, cocks fucking all over of her.  
* Damn, those guys look fantastic * She thought  
Dana, Paula and Alicia were getting into a nice lesbian banging, with Paula being fucked in the cunt by Alicia with a strapon and Dana having her “dick” sucked by Paula.

“Ohhhhhh!”  
“Hmmmm”  
“Fuck…ohh!  
“Unnhh …OH FUCK!!”

Almost all kinds of things happened into that apartment. Lots of pairings and “somes” were done at that place, with everyone fucking and being fucked. For Dominique, the night could be the best night of her life as human. She never thought that an orgy could be like that. She loved being fucked by all those guys with large cocks and a hunger for sweet pussy, ramming all those girls with class and strength, and also suck that pricks, doing nice blowjobs on those men who were banging (and some being banged) those chicks. The redhead also devoted a long time to eating the pussies of the women, licking all those lips and clits, tasting female juices like never, being fucked like maniac by those strapons. She was pretty happy and proud for having met Alicia on that online chat.

When it was around 2:30AM, the men decided to finally blew their load of cum. The entire girl were reunited together, with the men wanking themselves and with their penises pointed to the women, jacking off them. The group of boys blew all their cum into the girl’s face, in some kind of “collective bukkake”. Their faces and breasts were covered in white liquid. After the load, they licked and cleaned themselves.

***

Early in the morning…  
“So, did you enjoy?” Alicia asked to an awakening Dominique  
“It was the best party I ever attended. This thing was so crazy!” The redhead answered, holding her head with her hand.  
“It’s not so weird when you get into it, usually.”  
“So, there will be a next time?” Dominique questioned.  
“Of course, but next time we will get unknown people for that”, Alice suggested.  
“Why?”  
“Who knows what can happen when we meet new people in the chat room? It has the potential to be even better than last night, there may be even more perverted people out there!” says Alicia.  
Both girls laugh…

THE END


End file.
